camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Dionysus' Cabin
Dionysus' Cabin Messages from the Counselor Description Dionysus' Cabin is a cabin that has its roof and walls covered with grape vines. There is a statue of Dionysus inside and the furniture is made of grape vines like their father's throne on Olympus. Residents Counsellor # Danica Lieutenant Counsellor # Suri Sandstrider Members # Luther Amery # Devin Black # Chastity Rosemerta # Gabrielle Tennant # Dylan Matthews # Charlot Davis # Cyon Nargaroth # Venavera Anderson Nymphs # Stevie Prince (Wine Nymph) # Ava Parkers (Wine Nymph) # Irina Yeltsin (Wine Nymph) Inactive # Adoption #Naomi Vinum Campers who are not year round # Pietro Valenti # Daren Mark # Haru Akimodo # Leif Vulcan # Wilden Rourke # Donovan Woodrum # Sam Archer # Richard Wilson # Sterling Goodwin Former Members # Rosé Blanche (Hunter) # Jett Verona (Left Camp) # Evelyn Monroe (Dead) # Rebelle Mitchells Gallery Powers Offensive #Children of Dionysus have the ability to force a state of mild drunkenness on another person for a short time. #Children of Dionysus have the ability to cause a group of people to become irrational and fight amongst themselves for no reason for a short time. #They also have the ability to control plants such as vines. Defensive #Children of Dionysus can null the pain of any wound for a short time. #Children of Dionysus have the ability to go into a drunken state where they become unpredictable and are near impossible to hit with an attack. Passive #Children of Dionysus have an innate partial resistance to the effects of alcohol. #Children of Dionysus can turn any beverage into wine Supplementary #Children of Dionysus have the ability to create ropes of grape vines which can be used for a multitude of purposes. #Children of Dionysus have the ability to slightly calm the minds of everyone near them, no matter what side they are on. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Dionysus can curse someone to have the effects of a really bad hang over for a short time (i.e. vomiting, headache, etc) 6 Months After a Character is Made # Children of Dionysus can cause someone to hallucinate things that aren't really there, the longer they maintain the hallucinogenic state the more energy it drains. 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Dionysus are able to turn into a leopard for a short time, the longer they remain in this state the more energy it drains, and once morphing back they must rest before turning again Traits #Children of Dionysus generally have a taste for wine and partying. #As Dionysus is the patron of plays, playwrites and acting, his children often make good actors and playwrites Treaties with other Cabins * I, (Zod Mail) have made a treaty with Tyche's Cabin for: allies in quests. Confirmed by Jake Vinco Mauris. * I, (Leif Vulcan) have made a treaty with Thanatos' Cabin for: mutal offence and defence help, we help clean each other's cabins and aid each other in quest. Confirmed by Demetria Megalos. Rivals After the raping of Makena, which led to the fight with David "Wolf" Walker, and lead to the fight that took place in the Hades cabin, the Hades Cabin, witch lead to A fighting in the Dionysus cabin with the counselours has been approved as rivals of the Dionysus Cabin this has been approved by, Leif Vulcan. Category:Cabins Category:Children of Dionysus